With the rapid development of Internet technologies, users can perform all kinds of activities, such as handling official businesses, entertainment, shopping, and money management. Services that support the activities can be provided through networks and can involve multiple service providers. The user can register for services provided by the service providers. After registration, the user may need to provide an account and password each time a service is to be accessed, so that the server can authenticate the user and provide the corresponding service.
For security reasons, the user may try to avoid using a same account and a same password for the multiple service providers. When the user wants to register with additional service providers for additional services, the user may be burdened with memorizing new account and passwords for each new service provider.